Rencontre Nocturne
by Camuka
Summary: C'est la nuit, dans une salle isolée de la Cité Atlantis, deux personnes ont rendezvous...


_En pleine nuit, dans une salle isolée de la Cité Atlantis._

Rodney McKay attendait, commençant à s'impatienter. Il était nerveux et se crispait au moindre bruit. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un.

Au bout d'un moment, une des portes de la salle s'ouvrit, et une personne y entra. Rodney se retourna et un sourire heureux éclaira son visage.

La personne courra vers lui

« Rod ! »

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras et s'enlacèrent tendrement.

Rodney : Je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir !

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu m'a trop manqué ! Les journées sont longues quand t'es pas là…

Rodney sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

Rodney : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Je n'aime pas quand tu es en mission sans moi….

- Moi non plus. Mais si j'insiste auprès de Weir pour t'emmener avec nous, ça finirait pas éveiller les soupçons…

Rodney : Ouais, c'est vrai… Nous allons devoir continuer à nous cacher, nous aimer en secret jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous deux se fassent tuer pas un Wraith dans des souffrances atroces…

- Peut-être pas ! Un jour ça changera… On a qu'à leur dire ! Leur expliquer… Ils comprendront !

Rodney : Nan nan nan ! On aurait trop de pression… On nous observera tout le temps ! Je n'suis pas sûr que notre relation survivrait…

La personne ( _tendrement _) : Rod ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je t'aime, et ça, ça ne changera jamais, quoi qu'il arrive !

Rodney : Moi aussi je t'aime… Je ne veux pas que… qu'on soit séparés…

Ils se regardèrent, puis s'embrassèrent avec passion. Les deux personnes se collèrent l'une contre l'autre, se caressant doucement, savourant ce moment d'intimité. Ils étaient en parfaites osmose, leurs formes s'épousaient parfaitement…

- J'aimerai qu'on fasse ça plus souvent…

Rodney : Trop risqué… D'ailleurs personne ne sait que t'es là ?

- Arrête d'angoisser ! J'ai l'habitude de semer une horde de Wraiths, alors quelques humains c'est pas un problème pour moi !

Rodney sourit, puis ils reprirent leurs effusions.

Au même moment, dans la chambre du Sergent Bates 

Bates avait beau tourner et retourner dans son lit, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il en avait marre. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place sur Atlantis. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne servait à rien et personne n'avait d'estime pour lui. Que tout ce qu'il disait paraissait ridicule. Et puis cette menace constante des Wraiths… Finalement, il se leva et partit marcher dans la Cité. Il erra un moment dans les couloirs, pour la plupart qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il entrait parfois dans une pièce, avec l'espoir au fond qu'elle cacherait un danger mortel… Il allait retourner se coucher lorsqu'il cru entendre du bruit derrière une des portes. Il se crispa et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il songea un instant à aller prévenir les autres mais son orgueil l'en dissuada. S'il pouvait trouver une chose incroyable ! Tout le monde comprendrait enfin qu'il est doué, verrait enfin sa valeur.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis ouvrit la lourde porte…

Dans la salle… 

Les deux personnes sursautèrent brusquement en entendant le bruit de la porte et se séparèrent d'un bond. Mais pas assez rapidement… Le sergent Bates, qui venait d'entrer, avait eu le temps de voir… Largement le temps de voir assez de choses pour les compromettre et ne pas laisser de doute sur leurs relations…

Le sergent s'était figé en les voyant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux… McKay et.. ? Non, pas possible ! Incroyable ! Ca pour une chose incroyable, c'était vraiment incroyable ! Il mourrait d'envie de tout raconter à tout le monde… Il serait le centre d'attention pendant un long moment comme ça… Mais d'un autre côté… McKay et sa…relation avaient insisté pour qu'il ne dise rien à personne. Et Bates connaissant suffisamment la personne pour savoir qu'il fallait mieux ne pas la contrarier… ni McKay… Il se résolut donc à ne rien dire, mais ne regarda plus jamais McKay et Sheppard de la même façon.


End file.
